


Text Story (i don't do titles idk)

by azbear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: I just wrote this in a class today in like 5 minutes and was like "eh why not post it heere...haha i'm fuckin hilarious"may or may not continue this. we'll see(also i'm relatively new to bmc and don't know that much soooooooooo)





	Text Story (i don't do titles idk)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> Christine may not appear, but she's there in spirit (she's at play rehersals)

JHeere: MICHAEEELLLLLL

Michael: What Jere?

JHeere: JOIN THE SQUIP SQUAD ™

Michael: The what now?

*PLAYER2 HAS ADDED MICHAEL TO SQUIP SQUAD™*

*PLAYER2 HAS CHANGED MICHAEL’S NICKNAME TO PLAYER1*

BIch: Aww, Jeremy made Michael his player 1. How cute is that?

PLAYER2: SHUT IT RICH

Chloe<3: They are so dating

BrookieCookie: Definitely

Jennaaaaaaaa: 100%

Jennaaaaaaaa: Like how gay Michael is

PLAYER2: Excuse you, madam

PLAYER 2: I am 102% gay, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

BIch: Ew

PLAYER2: You’re 50% gay, Rich

BIch: I know. Jake just showed up

*BIch HAS ADDED JAKE TO SQUIP SQUAD™*

*BIch HAS CHANGED JAKE’S NICKNAME TO gross*

gross: rude

BIch: WELL YOU ARE

BIch: YOU FARTED ON MY LAP ASSHOLE

gross: … you did something much worse last night in bed

PLAYER1: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

*PLAYER1 HAS LEFT SQUIP SQUAD™*


End file.
